User blog:Diosney Caballero/Season 1 episode 1: Venezuelan Army Vs National Army of Colombia
Let's start first season! The National Army of Colombia is the land military force of the government of Colombia and the largest service of the Armed Forces of Colombia, and Venezuelan Army one of the four professional branches of the Armed Forces of the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela! both gained independence against the Empire Spain and now face in a deadly conflict to decide who is the most deadliest! (Note: This is my first battle so I talk about what went wrong or something) The National Army of Colombian The National Army of Colombia (Spanish: National Army of Colombia) is the land military force of the government of Colombia and the largest service of the Colombian Armed Forces. It has the Responsibility for land-based military operations Along with the Marine Corps (Naval Infantry) to protect the Colombian state against foreign or domestic threats. The modern Army has its roots Colombian in the Army or Army of the Commoners Commoners Which was Formed on August 7, 1819, before the establishment of the present day Colombia to Meet the Demands of the Revolutionary War against the Spanish Empire. That same day, the Congress of Angostura created the Greater Colombian Army after the triumph over the Spanish, to replace the disbanded Commoners Army. However, the Colombian Army considers itself to be an evolution of the Commoners Army, and THUS dates its inception from its origins. Venezuelan Army The National Army of Venezuela is one of the four professional branches of the Armed Forces of the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela. It has the Responsibility for land-based operations against external, internal or Threats That may put the Sovereignty of the Nation at Risk. It is the largest military branch of Venezuela, 24 June 1821 Which won in a huge military victory against the Empire of Spain, Which led to the independence of the nation. It later Contributed to the independence of the present-day country clubs of Colombia, Ecuador, Panama, Peru, and Bolivia. Battle National Army Of Colombia: Venezuelan Army: Colombia's army doing duty at an outpost, while a group of Venezuelan army outpost dirice to a Colombian soldier looks and sounds the alarm, a Venezuelan Army sniper shoots the alarm sounded that . After three Colombian soldiers are directed towards the Venezuelan soldiers, they see it and begin firing into the Venezuelan soldiers killing some these are separated and Colombian soldiers fired into killing one Venezuelan soldiers retreat and shoot at the same time, one of these runs out of bullets so pull out your gun and start shooting but shot in the skull kills him this breaks the moral and recede, while Colombian soldier who was left out his sniper rifle and placed in the outpost expecting to see a Venezuelan soldier then leaves a soldier in retreat, sees this and shoots and kills him while the latter flees Venezuelan soldier pulls his RPG and points to the outpost, shooting and killing the soldier Colombian but charges your RPG WHILE the two Colombian soldiers see it and shoot these two look to Venezuelan soldier and go. Winner of the battle: the National Army of Colombia Category:Blog posts